1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to patching holes in plaster core wallboard.
2. Prior Art
References cited PA0 United States Patents: PA0 German Patent: PA0 Norway Patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,383, July 11, 1972, Poaletti PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,616, Apr. 25, 1953, Zanella PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,570, Mar. 12, 1938, Burson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,688, May 23, 1936, Casio PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,877, May 8, 1979, Green PA1 No. 523,359, July 24, 1894, Leicht PA1 No. 83802, June 8, 1954, Bergen
Generally when patching a hole in wallboard, the wallboard is cutout around the damage, a patch is inserted and the seams plastered over. Many times the hole, or damage, is between the wall studding leaving nothing to keep the patch flush with the inner wall face. Several methods are used to hold the patch flush with the inside wall face while applying the patching plaster. One method is to cut the patch such that a flap of paper is left around the periphery. The patch is inserted in the hole and the paper flap is then plastered over. Other methods involve mechanically fastening something behind the hole to back the patch. There are also commercially available screens, etc. to use in patching wallboard.
The present invention is an improvement over prior art because it is simpler and faster than existing methods. Clips are imbedded in the wallboard around the sides of the hole which leaves a lug, of each clip, projecting into the hole to restrain the patch flush with the inside wall surface while the patching plaster is being applied.
Another advantage of the present invention over present patented wallboard clips is that no lugs protrude into the patching plaster area to interfere with a smooth joint.
Another advantage of the present invention is in allowing wallboard patches of different thicknesses to be used. The present invention can be so designed to place the patch locating lug in, or out, from the wall face, thus allowing different thicknesses of wallboard patch.